Closer to You
by sashapotter
Summary: Set after Greeks Bearing Gifts. Doesn't follow canon much. Jack and Tosh get closer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Toshiko had always loved Torchwood. She didn't time for anything outside I but that hadn't mattered. Everything had been fine. She'd had friends and she knew they cared about her and liked her.

That's what she thought until Mary had come into her life. The necklace had changed everything. Her whole view on Torchwood had changed because of one girl/alien and an ancient necklace.

The stupid necklace had let her listen to people's minds. But she knew that even though Mary had used her, Toshiko still loved her. She was like that. Even if people did something wrong to her she'd still try to see the good in them.

Like Owen. She'd fancied him for so long but he'd gone after everyone but her. With the necklace she'd not only found out that he didn't like her and found her annoying but also about his and Gwen's affair.

It had hurt her and maybe that was the reason why she'd followed Mary. She'd wanted someone to love and care for her and Mary had come. Telling her she was beautiful and smart and she's been happy.

But now she was back to being Toshiko Sato with no partner. She was going to throw herself into her work again. And she was going to try and live her life without breaking down for a long time.

But even she knew that wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack watched Toshiko from his office. It had been a week since the episode with Mary and she'd gone back to being just like she was before. Although she was quieter and only spoke when she was spoken to. The only person who she'd properly have a conversation with was Ianto. Maybe because they both had a lot in common and he'd killed both of the people they loved.

But he knew what he did was right. Lisa would have killed them all and Mary would have continued taking people's hearts out. What he'd done was for the best. His eyes shifted to Owen. He knew that Tosh liked him, though he didn't know why, but Owen was a prick. He only went for girls that were up for one night stands.

Unlike Tosh who would want a relationship. He just hoped she would come to her senses soon before she was hurt even more by Owen.

Jack watched as she continued to type fast on the computer. Suddenly her face formed into a small smile. The first one he'd seen in a long time. She got up and walked away from her station. He quickly went to his computers and checked the cameras. Toshiko was heading for the kitchen.

He left his office and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toshiko drank the coffee she had made. It wasn't as good as Ianto's but it was alright. She was just about to go and find herself some chocolate cookies to go with it, when the Captain walked in. He bounded up to her and smiled at her. She gave him a tentative smile back.

He grinned. "This is the second time I've seen you smile. I think things are improving." She looked confused before saying, "Oh! I finally got that translation programme to work." "That's great!" said Jack and gave her a big hug.

She couldn't help herself; she gave him a big smile and laughed. He beamed at her and after such a long time she felt happy. "Would you like some coffee, Jack?" she asked. "Sure. That would be lovely." he said. "It's not as good as Ianto's but its passable." she said handing him a cup. She finally got the cookies out of the larder and put them on a plate.

They sat opposite each other at the small table in the kitchen. There was a comfortable silence before he said, "I haven't told the rest of the team yet but there was a Weevil sighting today." She looked shocked, "And we're sitting here drinking coffee, eating cookies and chatting?" She was getting up when Jack reached out and pulled her back down.

"Relax. It will bee taken care of later" "Why not now? Won't it hurt someone if we don't capture it?" she asked confused. "It wills"he said, "but the police insist on taking care of this one." Tosh sat there looking blank, "But Jack they could be killed." "I know but there's nothing I can do about it. If we show up there we'll be arrested. We've been given orders, and I'm saying it nicely although the guy on the phone didn't, to keep our noses out of it."

She sat there for a whole minute in silence, "But Jack." "There's nothing I can do." he said with finality. He looked at her. She looked like she was in deep thought. "Can I at lest get a visual on what's happening so we can no what's happening there." He thought about it before saying, "Alright."

She was out of her chair and running, coffee cup and a half eaten cookie left on the table forgotten. Jack followed her at a much calmer pace clutching his coffee and hers in his hands. Owen and Gwen looked confused when he passed them. "What's up with Tosh?" asked Owen. Jack just indicated with his head towards Tosh and walked towards her.

Owen and Gwen followed him. Ianto came up behind them. They all crowded round Tosh who was frantically typing on her computer. Something popped up on the screen and she went still. Her hand moved slowly over the mouse. Whatever it was wasn't visible to anyone except Jack as he was the closest. There was silence.

Gwen looked worriedly at Tosh who'd gone pale and Jack who was staring stonily at the screen. "What's wrong?" she asked a now trembling Tosh.

All Tosh did was scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She turned around and continued to scream. Jack took her in his arms but she pushed away. "Don't" she screamed at him "I can't believe you Jack. How could you?" He looked at her, "They told me to stay out of it." "So?" she asked "When have you Captain Jack Harkness ever listened to anyone but yourself." He stood silently. "They are dead Jack because for once in your life you decided to listen to the police."

"What else did you want me to do?" he shouted finally loosing his temper "They said if they even had a glimpse of us they'd shoot. Now I can't die but you lot can. And I wasn't going to take the risk of seeing you lot hurt." She flinched away from him and he felt sorry at once for shouting. She hadn't known all that had she?

He pulled her into his arms and this time she didn't pull back which he was thankful for. She cried into his shoulder and he soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm so sorry." "What's happened Jack?" asked Gwen giving him a glare that said if he didn't explain now he would be very sorry.

Jack sighed and explained. Owen slapped his forehead, "s Stupid police. So bloody proud. Led them to their deaths didn't it?" "Some are alive though seriously injured." said Ianto who was flicking through all the pictures. Gwen stood off to the side before saying quietly, "Ianto, can you tell me the names of the police who died?"

He nodded. He brought the list up on the screen and read through it to himself. When he'd finished he read them out to Gwen. She listened carefully. When he'd finished she nodded, "No one I know" she said. Ianto nodded. He knew that even though she didn't know any of them she was still affected as it could have been police people she knew.

Jack continued to comfort Tosh. She had stopped crying by now and was just staring blankly at the wall. Ianto came over and placed a mug of hot coffee in her hands. He sat down on Tosh's other side. She slowly sipped her coffee before saying, "I saw blood, arms and limbs ripped of, eyes gorged, it was horrible."

Ianto pulled her into a hug and she placed her head on his shoulder. Jack rubbed her back soothingly. "I really am sorry I couldn't do anything Tosh." he said. She nodded into Ianto's shoulder, "I know" she whispered quietly.

And she did. She didn't blame him anymore. She knew he'd done the right thing. The same way he'd killed Mary for the right thing. She knew this.

And she'd live with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun shone through the windows and fell on Tosh's face. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She'd been crying throughout the night. She's known she'd have nightmares but this was too much. Sighing she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She could have slept in today as it was a late start but she didn't think she could handle staying in her apartment alone.

So in an hour she was walking into Torchwood. She went up to her station. Even Ianto wasn't here yet. Everything was quiet. She sat at her station and looked at her screen. She didn't really need to turn her computer on. She didn't have anything to do. Jack hadn't given her a new assignment.

She sat there wondering what to do when she heard a noise. Getting up she slowly followed the sound. It took her to the stairs that led up to the terrace. Walking quietly she reached the top. The door leading out was closed. Opening it carefully so as not to make a noise, Tosh looked out.

And gasped.

Jack was standing on the edge and one wrong move meant that he would fall to is death. The fact that he couldn't die came to her mind but still, he would be seriously injured. Jack she screamed ant then cursed herself for screaming. He might get surprised and loose his footing. Thankfully however all he did was turn around quietly.

"Toshiko" he said smiling like he did this everyday, which he probably did "would you like to join me?" She gave him an incredulous look but all he did was smile and put his hand out. She hesitated for a minute before walking over to him. Slowly she walked trying hard not to look down. She'd always been scared of heights. Finally after what felt like hours, she reached him and grasped his hand tightly.

And that's when she looked down.

It was beautiful yet looked so dangerous. She turned and threw her arms round Jack. "Jack" she whispered frantically, "I don't like heights." "Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't worry. I've got you and I won't let you fall." "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." He said and she nodded relaxing a bit in his arms.

"So why are you here so early." he asked. "Nightmares" was all she had to say and he understood. "Want to tell me about it?" She was quiet before she started to speak. Soon she wasn't only telling him about yesterday but about her whole life.

She knew she should have felt something about telling her boss all her private stuff but she trusted. For some reason she trusted him. He wasn't like all the other men. He was different. Other men would make excuses so they didn't have to listen to woman troubles. But he didn't he just quietly listened to her and didn't say anything.

During her talk he'd put her and him in a sitting position. Her head was resting against his chest and he was playing with her hair. She felt so safe it was unbelievable. When she'd finished telling him all about Owen and jealousy for Gwen he hugged her.

"You really like him don't you." "I used to" she said. He looked at her. "I think I'm gone off him a bit. It isn't like it was before. Now I don't wait everyday for him to notice me or talk to me." "That's good" he said nodding "Because I don't think he'll ever see what's right in front of him. And I don't want you to get hurt Tosh."

He said it with so much feeling and concern that she felt tears in her eyes. Hugging him closer she whispered, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They walked down the stairs together. Her small hand clasped tightly in his larger ones. He'd told her all about his life as well. About the Doctor and Rose and everything. At least it was a two sided thing. She trusted him and he trusted. She wondered if Gwen knew all about this. When Gwen had first arrived Tosh had thought that Jack might tell Gwen everything. She was just the type of girl.

They walked into the Hub and saw that the other three had already arrived. Tosh pulled her hand out of Jack's gently before walking over and sitting next to Gwen. "Alright Tosh?" asked Owen looking at her. "Never been better." She said and smiled before turning towards Jack who grinned back.

That day was a slow day as there were no alien sightings. Gwen was on the phone talking to Rhys about a party they were going to attend. Ianto was cleaning and Jack was in his office. Owen and Tosh were in the lab. He was showing her one of his experiments. She watched with interest. That was until Jack walked out his office and said, "Come take a look at this."

They all raced up the stairs and into his office. "Tosh, I don't think you should see this." said Jack. "But I need to know what this is about Jack." she replied. He nodded; "Don't say I didn't warn you" said Jack and she nodded wondering how bad it could be. Tosh found herself between Owen and Jack. They looked at the screen to see a lady lying on the road. Her face had dreadful cuts and there was blood everywhere.

Gwen buried her face into Ianto's shoulder who rubbed her back soothingly. Owen closed his eyes and mumbled a prayer while Tosh leaned heavily into Jack. "You alright?" he asked concern filling his voice. "Yeah" she said, "This isn't too bad as the other one." He nodded and put his arm around her before speaking to the group.

"It's a picture from a murder scene. They have no idea who the murderer was." "And by they you mean the police?" asked Owen. Jack nodded. "Typical" Owen muttered. Gwen shot him a glare. "What? It's not my fault if I don't like the police." "Then you shouldn't like me too seeing as how I was part of the police." she said. He hurriedly backtracked, "Oh come on Gwen! You know I didn't mean it like that."

Tosh looked at Ianto who rolled his eyes at her. She smiled back. Jack watched the fight with amusement at first before getting annoyed. "Ok. That's enough. Stop it both of you." They both stopped bickering and fell silent although Gwen still sent Owen dirty looks. Tosh wondered if this meant that there might be a potential break up.

­For some reason she didn't feel happy. She just felt unaffected. She'd thought that she'd have felt great but no. What she'd told Jack was right. She really wasn't bothered with Owen anymore. She looked at Jack and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled at him and he beamed.

"So does this mean we are going to try and catch the person/thing/alien who committed the murder, sir?" asked Ianto. "Yup" said Jack, "that's exactly what it means."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tosh's eyes kept glancing up towards Jack's office. She fidgeted from right to left. She just couldn't keep still. She had to find out the use of an alien object they'd found but she couldn't concentrate. Every time she got up, she'd sit back down. She really needed to tell him this. Why she wanted to tell him this she had no idea. But she did.

Now she felt closer to him. After that talk on the roof. And she'd decided that she had to tell him this news. He had a right to know. At least she thought so. He might not care for all she knew. It was in fact none of his business. Sow why should he care?

But she still felt the need to tell him. She wanted him to be the first person she told. She saw him walking down the stairs, phone in his hand. "Jack" she called and he stopped, turning around to look at her. "Yeah" he asked. "I need to tell you something" she said. "Oh Tosh honey, can't it wait? I'm just about to make an important phone call."

"Oh sure. Yeah. No problem. It's not that important" she said. He smiled at her and nodded before walking away. She watched him go. Sighing she turned back to her computer. _Better get on with this then_, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosh sat on the floor of the hub. She continued trying to piece together the alien puzzle that had been bought in by the rest of the team but it was no use. The thing was too difficult. Screaming in frustration she lay down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Myfawnwy flew past.

A shadow passed over her and she turned to the side to see Owen and Ianto holding cups of coffee were walking towards her. She looked to the other side and saw Jack sitting there, grinning away. Ianto and Owen sat down too. "Having a tough time?" asked Ianto sympathetically. "Yes" she said trying hard not to scream.

"This is so irritating. This stupid piece does not fit anywhere on this puzzle. What's the point of having a piece that goes nowhere in the puzzle." Jack put his arm around her, "Relax. Take a deep breath and let all the frustration out." She leaned into him and sighed. "Where did you get that from?" asked Owen, "A yoga instructor."

Jack glared at him as Ianto chuckled. Tosh continued to pout. Jack had never seen her like this before and he thought she looked cute. The way her hair feel out of the clip she'd put it all in. He smiled at her. She really did look adorable.

Noticing him staring, she turned towards. Seeing his intensive gaze on her she blushed. He laughed and she smiled tentatively at him. Owen and Ianto watched this exchange with smiles on their faces. "So" said Tosh breaking away, "where's Gwen?"

"She's out with Rhys. They've gone to a restaurant for dinner" said Ianto while Owen made a face. "Which means you have three, well two excluding Owen as he's not gorgeous, dashingly handsome guys to spend the time with." Tosh laughed as Ianto chuckled, Jack grinned and Owen scowled.

"Awww…" said Tosh, "Poor Owen. Getting teased by the big bad boys." This made him scowl even more until Tosh leaned over and gave him a hug. "Come on. Let's get you away from this puzzle before you chuck all the pieces every where out of pure frustration." He helped her up and she walked with Ianto and Owen on either side of her.

He watched them for a few minutes before kneeling back down on the floor. Picking up the odd piece he fitted it perfectly with the puzzle. Smiling to himself, he shook his head and followed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughing they called it a night. It had been a fun one. They'd watched movies, played a card game and got drunk. It had been a wonderful night. Tosh wished Gwen hadn't missed it. She hoped they could do it again when Gwen was there. It would be nice to have the whole team doing something as fun as this with no aliens to be hunted down.

Owen was so drunk that Ianto volunteered to take him home. Tosh would have done it but she decided to stay and help Jack clear up. Which he seemed to be very pleased about. He was humming a tune as they cleared up. When he finished he asked, "Ianto left some coffee. Do you want some?" She nodded smiling, "Alright."

She sat on the couch and put her feet up. Jack came back in a few moments and handed her a cup, lifted her legs, sat down and then laid them back on his lap. There was a comfortable silence for a while. "I love these kind of days" she said. "Yeah" he replied "Don't always get them do we?"

"No" she said nodding. "So" he said. "So what?" she asked. "Remember, you wanted to tell me something." _Oh no._ she thought. She'd forgotten about that. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh… Um… Right" she stuttered. "Look it's not of great importance so just forget about it." "No" said Jack, "Come on. Tell me. I'm intrigued now." Sighing she said, "Alright. I didn't think you'd care which is why I didn't want to tell you but this guy asked me out."

There was complete silence. Jack just stared at her. "What?" he whispered. "This guy asked me out. His name's Robert. Nice guy. Lives in the same building as me. And don't worry. I know he's not an alien that goes around doing any harm to anyone."

All Jack could do was nod. Why did the news that she now had a boyfriend affect him so much? He felt something in his gut twist. "That's great" he said forcing on a smile. She smiled looking relieved. "So you don't disapprove?" she asked. "Of course not" he said, "Why would I?" She just shrugged and continued to sip her coffee.

They lay in silence although it did not feel so comfortable anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack punched the wall. And then cursed himself for doing it when he saw the blood and felt the pain. He walked over to a window and looked outside. The fact that Tosh had a boyfriend shouldn't have such an affect on him. He smiled to himself. He'd always called her Toshiko. And now she was Tosh to him as well.

Sighing Jack looked out. Somewhere during these past few days, he'd gotten closer to her. He'd become more protective of her than he had been before. So he blamed this feeling on being very over-protective of her. But that didn't explain why he wanted to go and punch the guy in the face so badly.

But now she had a boyfriend and all he wanted to do was hunt him down and punch the guy in the face. What was his name? Robert. Well she'd said that she'd send if he was an alien or not. Yet that didn't make him any happier than it should have.

He shouldn't have been this affected that she had a boyfriend. Sighing to himself he just hoped this Robert guy did not hurt Tosh. Or Jack would definitely go after him. And nothing would be able to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosh walked into the Hub smiling brightly. "I'm guessing your date went well then?" said Ianto smiling at her. She nodded, "It was brilliant. I had a great night." Gwen smiling walked over to her and sat net to her on the couch, "What did you do?"

Owen who had been playing another computer game did not come but he was obviously listening as well. Jack was going over a report and pretended to be very interested in it. Tosh glanced over at Jack for a second, but Gwen saw it. Smiling to herself, she thought, _Ianto's right. She does like him. _

"It was just like any other first date. We went to the cinema, watched a lovely romantic movie and then went to get a bite to eat. Then he dropped me home." Jack was about to relax when Gwen said, "And…?" "And what?" asked Tosh suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh come. There has to be a kiss in there somewhere" said Gwen laughing. "What makes you say that?" asked Tosh looking at the floor. "Well… you said it was just like a first date and from all first dates that I know of, there's always a kiss. Even if it's not on the lips."

"Well…" said Tosh and muttered something incoherent."What was that?" asked Gwen, "didn't quiet catch that." Tosh Sighed and said much slower this time, "He did kiss me goodnight before he left" Owen's eyes at once looked over at Jack and he wasn't surprised when the report hit the floor. He gave a triumphant smile to both Ianto and Gwen who'd both been having doubts that Jack may not return her feelings but were proved wrong.

Owen had guessed ages back that Jack fancied Tosh as well. Even if the guy didn't know it yet. "Sorry" said Jack bending down to pick the papers up. He caught Tosh's eye. She quickly looked away. "So in short you had a great night?" asked Ianto smiling. "Yeah" said Tosh grinning back.

"Ok. Come on. Lets all go back to our work now" said Jack. Groaning they returned to their stations and got on with the work that was assigned to them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched Tosh from his office. When she'd first stepped into the Hub she'd looked very happy which meant her second date must have gone well. Remembering the conversation from yesterday he wondered what she and her boyfriend must have done yesterday. He would have asked if he wasn't so angry.

He still didn't realise why Toshiko having a boyfriend made him care so much. There was a knock on the door. Sighing he looked over to see Ianto holding a tray of cups of coffee. Taking one he took a doughnut from the other packet and sat behind his desk. Ianto watched him for a minute before saying, "Are you alright sir?"

"Fine" said Jack nodding. There was a silence. "Something's bothering you." It was a statement, not a question. He looked up, "What makes you say that?" Ianto rolled his eyes, "You're frowning and that cup rather than drinking the coffee." Jack nodded, "Good observation." Said Jack. There was another silence.

Jack stared at Ianto. "Ianto?" "Yes sir?" Jack asked, "What happened to us?" Ianto looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Sighing Jack said, "We had a good relationship. What happened to it." Ianto shrugged, "We kind of grew apart and it was a mutual thought that the relationship wasn't going to go anywhere and that we were better of as friends."

Jack nodded. He looked across to see Tosh talking and laughing with Owen and Gwen. She looked really happy. So why wasn't he happy for her? Seeing Jack's line of vision and the confused look on his face, Ianto said, "There have been some rumours about a haunted house in Cardiff. Don't you think you should check it out?"

"Yeah" said Jack getting up and walking out of the office. "Toshiko" he called. She looked up at him. "We've got some investigating to do of a so called haunted house." All she did was nod pick up her laptop and follow him.

Ianto, Owen and Gwen and watched them leave before nodding to each other and going back to their work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They were stuck somewhere in the 1940's. The two of them: Jack and Toshiko. It was alright for him as he was the right colour to fit in. But she wasn't. Being an Asian people stared at her. And it was making her uncomfortable.

Jack looked very comfortable. If she hadn't known him she would have thought he was from this timeline. He fit in perfectly. Her hand still hurt from where it had been bleeding before but thankfully it was bandaged now.

She looked at Jack. Or whoever he really was. He was watching the real Captain Jack Harkness. She watched him too. They stayed in silence when he started to talk. He told how the real Jack was going to die the next day and how him being a con man it had been convenient for him.

She remembered the way he'd old her that he'd take care of her. She'd looked into his eyes and there was all honesty there. That had made her feel much better but she was still scared. There'd already been one confrontation when one of the girls had started on her but that had been avoided.

What if she never got back? The thought scared her. Not being able to see her family, Gwen. Ianto, Owen, Myfawnwy, Robert, Torchwood. It was all too terrifying. The only ray of sunshine and hope was that she wasn't alone and Jack was there with her.

She watched as he and the real Jack walked away. She'd told him to talk to her, to tell her about him but he didn't. Surprised, she was not, but she'd still hoped he'd open up even more than he had on the roof that day. It felt so long ago now.

A tap on her shoulder made her come out of her thoughts and look behind her. The soldier who'd bandaged her hand was there. His name was Chris. He smiled at her nervously and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She nodded smiling, "Sure." She watched him smile in relief and laughed. "You don't have to be so nervous you know. I'm not going to bite." He smiled at her and led her to the dance floor.

Placing her hand on his shoulder he took her other one and placed his arm gently around her waist. They were dancing to the music and Tosh decided that she was enjoying herself. But she couldn't take Robert out of her mind. And for that matter, nor could she take Jack out of her mind.

She remembered how he'd taken her in his arms and swung her around the dance floor. "I can't dance" she'd said but he'd ignored her and soon she had been dancing with. Now in Chris' arms she didn't feel so unsure and that was all because she'd danced with Jack.

Weird.

She still didn't know where her feelings for him truly lay. She liked him that much was obvious but did she love him? No she had a boyfriend but that didn't really make a difference. 'Oh God' she thought 'I a starting to feel the way Gwen did'. She had a boyfriend, but thought she might be in love with her boss and right now was dancing in the arms of another guy.

When had life become so difficult?

They continued to dance neither stepping on each other's toes or speaking to each other, both lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack's eyes immediately looked around the room for Toshiko. His eyes landed on her and a soldier dancing. They looked at peace together and he couldn't help but wish she was here with him right now.

As is she had read his mind, Tosh's eyes met his. She gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. Walking over to a table he picked up a glass and drank it. Taking another one he sipped it much slower this time. Staring down into his glass he looked up when he felt something brush against his arm.

Tosh sat on the chair next to him. There was silence for a minute. "Will we ever get back?" she asked finally. "We will" he said with determination. "And if we don't?" she asked. He looked at her with intensive eyes that made her feel like he was looking right into her soul. "I will take care of you."

It was a simple statement yet it meant so much to her, hearing him saying it again, with as much meaning as before. Giving him a small smile she put her hand over his and interlocked fingers. He smiled back and squeezed her fingers gently.

There was another round of silence before she placed her head on his shoulder. His arm slipped around her while he used his other hand to interlock fingers with her again. To anyone else they looked like two lovers enjoying the peace before the war.

To them they were just friends, having conflicting emotions and using each other as a person would hold onto a rock while in the middle of a storm with the raging sea surrounding them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tosh snapped her head up. "What's wrong?" asked Jack concernedly. "I thought I heard someone say my name" she said looking around the room but no one was looking at her.

Confused she turned back to Jack. "You were probably just imagining it" he said. She nodded. It really shouldn't bother her. She knew Jack was right. It may have just been her imagination.

But she'd been hearing her name for some time. And the most unnerving thing was every time she heard it there was no one calling. But that shouldn't be a surprise. Because the voice did not belong to anyone here. That was because the voice belonged to someone not from this time but from her own.

It was Gwen's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were back in their own time. Jack held Gwen close as they hugged. His grin was so broad Tosh thought it nearly filled his whole face. But ten she saw his smile fade and knew he must be thinking of the real Captain Jack Harkness.

Gwen ran towards her and Tosh threw her arms around her friend. The relief finally washing over her. "You alright?" Gwen asked. "Yeah" she said smiling trying hard to push Chris' sad face as she walked through the rift out of her mind.

"You have to tell us, well at least me, everything. Alright?" said Gwen. Tosh nodded, "Later though." Gwen nodded, "Of course." The three of them walked to the SUV and got in leaving the house behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him drink the alcohol like it was water. He only drank when he really needed it. He poured her a glass too but she sipped from hers. Jack was lost in thought. The kiss he'd shared with the real Jack kept coming to him.

"You should be happy" said Tosh, "You've taken the name of a very honourable man." He nodded, "I am." She smiled at him. "I'll always remember him" she said. "Me too" he confirmed. They stood in silence.

"You should go" he said once she'd finished her glass, "Go see Robert. Spend time with him." Tosh nodded. Placing the glass on the table she turned to go before turning back. Placing a hand on his cheek she asked, "Jack. Will you be alright?"

"Of course" he said trying not to lean into her touch but still failing. She smiled and moved closer. Placing both hands on his shoulder she stood on tiptoes. She would have kissed him on the forehead but she was too short.

So she settled for kissing him next to his mouth. On the cheek but still brushing his lips. She lingered there for a second before pulling back. Jack's eyes had closed when she'd come so close. He opened them slowly and smiled at her.

She gave him a gentle smile in return. With that she pulled away completely. "Good night Jack" she muttered before turning and walking away. "Night" he called back before sitting at his desk again.

He thought of her and Robert together. He still hadn't met the guy. Then an image of the real captain came in his mind and he smiled a bittersweet smile. _At least one of us is happy _he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He was dead. Jack was dead. He was lying on one of those bunks in the morgue. She stared at his face that had turned blue from the cold. Gwen was holding his hand while Ianto was staring solidly at the floor. Owen had his arm around her and she leaned heavily into him.

Gwen had stayed day and night with Jack. And when Ianto or Owen would get her out, Tosh would come for those small moments and sit next to him, talking to him and then she'd go just a few seconds before Gwen arrived.

But even if she had acted different she didn't think anyone would notice seeing as how they were all grief stricken. She'd even found Owen having a cry and had left him without saying anything. He didn't know and she wouldn't tell him.

She stared at Jack's face before they left leaving Gwen and Ianto alone with Jack. _Please wake up _she thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We should freeze him and lock him up" said Ianto. "No" said Gwen simply. "But-"he didn't have a chance to finish as Gwen turned to him fiercely, "I will not let you lock him up as another body. Because he's not. He'll get up. You'll see. All of you will. I believe in him. He told me he can't die and he won't now."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She broke down and sobbed against his shoulder. "He can't" she whispered. When they'd both pulled themselves together they pulled away. "Tosh is being really strong, isn't she?" said Gwen.

"Yeah" said Ianto "She wants him to come back but she's not showing it." There was another silence. "Do you still love him?" she asked. "Do you?" he shot back. They looked into each other's eyes and knew the answer. "Want me to take you home?" he asked. "I can't face Rhys yet" she said looking away. "You have to face him sometime." She nodded. "I know. Just not now." He nodded knowing it would be difficult for her when the time came.

"Want to come back to mine then?" She thought about it and nodded. Linking arms they walked taking a look at Jack before walking out. After all, they were just friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen sat in a pub with a glass in his hand. Drowning it in one gulp he asked for another one. He thought about Tosh. The pain she must be going through even though she covered it so well. It hurt him to see her like that. Her eyes had lost that certain spark and she didn't smile as much as she used to.

It was like the Mary fiasco all over again.

They all suffered from Jack's death but he knew she was affected the most. Then Gwen and Ianto who'd loved him too. Probably still did. And then him. He'd always got annoyed with Jack and now he was gone all Owen wanted to do was apologise for all the bad things he'd said and done to the Captain.

Putting his head in his hands he sighed. "You alright?" said a voice. Looking to the side he saw a dark skinned girl standing there. She had her jacket slung over one shoulder and she was wearing jeans and a purple top.

"Fine" he said gruffly. "You can talk to me if you want." He looked at her, "Why should I? I don't even know you." "Yes but I will be leaving soon and I am sure if I ever see you again it will be a long time from no." He stared at her. Finally he nodded but did not say anything.

Sighing she said, "Let me start then. I am training to be a doctor. I go travelling with this guy and I've seen a lot of beautiful and not so beautiful things. I've seen some things that sometimes I think that I myself don't believe them."

He stared at her. "Well… are you going to say anything?" Coming out of his trance he nodded. "I am a doctor. I work for Torchwood, a secret club thing. I've seen things that you may not believe too." She nodded smiling. He smiled back. A real smile. For some reason he felt he could trust her. It was like they had something in common. Apart from the medical reason.

They continued to talk when a guy walked up to them. He looked around with distaste. Owen looked at him and realised that he seemed to fit yet he didn't. Like Jack. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with converses. He had brown eyes and side burns. He was tall, probably taller than himself.

"Come on. I've fixed the problem. We can go now." The girl nodded and finished her drink. She stood up. The man nodded at him and walked out. Wearing her jacket she smiled. "Well I had a nice chat with you. I really do hope I see you again."

Owen nodded smiling. She started to walk away before stopping and turning around as if she'd remembered something. "You know. We've been talking for so long I didn't even get your name." He grinned realising the same thing, "Owen. Owen Harper. And yours?"

She smiled before walking out. When she'd reached the door she turned and said, "Martha Jones."


	12. Chapter 12

**READ THIS!!!!!**

**Authors Notes:** From the last chapter you may have realised what is happening but if not this explains it.

Martha meets Owen. That was the first and last time the Doctor and she come into the story. There may be mentions of the Doctor but he won't come in the story. This means that Jack does not wake up and go running off with the Doctor but he stays. The Doctor and Martha came and went while he was dead.

Actually I may put them in. I'm not sure. I guess I'll just go with the flow. I really do feel bad for not having a reunion but I need Jack to stay so my story can carry on. I may change that. Who knows?

So just to refresh, the last episodes of Doctor Who Series 3 and the Series 2 of Torchwood are not in this story. For now. I also know that I haven't actually brought Robert into story, just mentioned him. So I am going to try and work on that.

**Chapter 12**

Tosh closed her eyes and cuddled up to Jack's body. She couldn't hear his heartbeat or breathing and he was as cold as ice but still she moved closer to him. Ianto had taken Gwen home and Owen was at the pub. She was alone in the Hub with Jack's lifeless body.

She knew she should be with Robert but she couldn't pull herself away from Jack's side for even a second. It was like she needed to be there. Talking to him or just touching him was enough for her even if he didn't respond.

Robert's sad face came into her mind. How sad he'd been when she'd said that she had work and so couldn't hang around with him. She closed here eyes and buried her head in his shoulder. "What should I do Jack?" she asked feeling the tears coming slowly. He didn't answer but she knew what it was.

Standing up she straightened her clothes and giving Jack a kiss on the lips, she left the Hub.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robert was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it he smiled at his girlfriend Toshiko Sato. She smiled back and before he could say anything her lips were on his. He kissed her back before pulling away.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I missed you" she said simply. "Me too" he replied, "haven't seen you around for ages." She gave him an apologetic smile, "I know and I'm sorry. But its- "Work" he finished for her and she nodded.

He smiled "No problem as long as I do get some of your time in you busy schedule." She smiled, "You always will." Looking around she said, "You were cooking?" He grinned, "Yeah. I guess I am going to have to cook for one extra now aren't I?" "If you don't mind" she said sitting tiredly on the couch. "Of course not" he replied and went back into the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three hours later and Robert was laying Tosh gently on the bed. She'd fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Sliding next to her he stared at her face. She looked so peaceful now. He hadn't failed to see the sadness in her eyes when she'd first walked in. She'd told him how her boss had been injured and that the rest of her colleagues were taking it hard as well.

He watched her face. Her face suddenly contorted in pain. "Please Jack. Don't leave" she mumbled reaching her hand out. He went stiff. From what she'd told him about her job, which wasn't very much, her boss's name was Jack. He watched her as she continued to fight the demons in her nightmares. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair and trying to block out Tosh's voice that kept saying, "Jack" which soon was the only thing he could hear in his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh got out of the car. She'd asked Robert to drop her off at the Millennium Centre. Walking through the tourist information office she was surprised to see that Ianto wasn't there in his normal seat.

When she was down in the Hub she saw him walk up from the morgue. He walked over to her, "Gwen's saying bye. Do you want to?" She shook her head, "Too hard" she mumbled. Nodding he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

She pulled back from the embrace. "This is it, isn't it?" she asked. "Maybe, maybe not" he said. She sighed, "I am going to clear up over there." He nodded sitting in a chair near her. He was reading a file while she was placing some books away when he heard Tosh gasp.

Looking up at her he saw her turn round and run. Wondering where she was running to he followed her with his eyes and saw Jack standing there holding Gwen's hand. He left her hand and moved away to hug Tosh. Tosh's arms wrapped around him tightly. She took two very deep breaths before bursting into tears.

Jack didn't say anything just held her closer. Finally she pulled away and smiled up at him. He smiled back and wiped the tears the same way he'd done when they were sitting on the bench and discussing Mary and the pendant. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He walked over to Ianto who still looked shocked. Gwen stood beside Tosh and wrapped an arm around her. Tosh leant into the embrace. They watched as Ianto hesitantly raised his hand for Jack to shake. But Jack intervened by grasping the hand and pulling Ianto close and bent down to kiss him and hugged him close.

Owen who was walking up the stairs with a briefcase containing some of his medical things stopped short at the scene before him. Gwen and Tosh were holding each other and crying while Ianto was kissing someone who looked exactly like Jack. _Who looked exactly like Jack. _Finally his brain kicked into gear as he realised that the man kissing Ianto _was_ Jack.

Pulling away from Ianto, Jack walked towards the only person of the team he hadn't greeted yet. Owen still stood there with shock written all over his face. Then he finally said, "I'm sorry." All Jack did was nod and pull him into hug. They pulled away and Jack smiled at them all.

"Group hug?" he asked and they were all there in a flash hugging him like their life depended on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack watched his team as they pack away for the night from his office. It had been three hours since Gwen had revived him with her kiss. Why it was her kiss that woke him up he didn't know but he'd thanked and she's smiled before agreeing to let Ianto drop her home. Owen had left shortly after. They'd all said a goodbye to him.

Now it was just him and Tosh left in the Hub. She was putting her jacket on and at the same time talking on her mobile. Finally she put it in her bag and packed everything away. Then she walked up the stairs leading to his office.

Walking over to his desk he sat down just as she walked through. Smiling at him she said, "Will you be ok or do you want me to wait with you?" He shook his head, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm sure Robert's waiting for you." She nodded, "He called to ask if I was coming now."

There was a silence and then she said, "I'd better go now." He nodded she turned to leave and then turned back, "It's good to have you back and alive with us Jack." He smiled, "It's good to be back and alive." With that she turned and walked out.

He put the CCTV on and watched her as she walked across the Millennium Centre and waited. Minutes later a car pulled over and she got in. He watched silently as it drove off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you ready to face him yet?" asked Ianto gently. She shook her head, "No. But I know because I'll have to do it sooner or later. Though I wouldn't mind choosing later." Ianto shook his head, "You've left it for long enough" he said. She nodded sighing. Ianto pulled the car in front of the building

He looked sideways at Gwen who was looking straight ahead. She really didn't want to get out. It would be like taking another step that brought her closer to meeting Rhys. Sighing Ianto placed a hand on top of hers. Stroking it gently he said, "It will be alright. It's better to get it over and done with."

She nodded and taking a deep breath she got out of the car. Turning she closed the door slowly and gave Ianto a small smile. "See you tomorrow" she said smiling. He nodded, "If you need anything call. You have my number."

Nodding she turned and walked away. He watched her until she was up the stairs and out of sight before reversing and driving along.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen sat at the pub looking around. He secretly hoped that the girl he'd talked to, Martha Jones, would come back after an hour she wasn't. _Maybe she and that bloke are off travelling again_ he thought. Sighing he picked up his glass he drained it. He never really was one for sipping drinks.

He let his thoughts stray over to Tosh and Jack. He'd known that Tosh fancied him but he'd never go out with her as she wasn't his type. He could always see her as her friend but nothing more. She'd tried to get his attention but it never worked.

Now he was happy that she'd found Robert and Jack. He cared for her and hated when she got hurt. Knowing that he'd been the cause for most of that hurt left him feeling guilty. Or at least it used to. Now he knew that she didn't fancy him anymore and was just happy to be friends.

He had seen it in her eyes. They didn't glow when they saw him anymore. She didn't smile like she used too. And when she did it was directed towards Jack now. And he was happy with that. He looked around. What girl would he pick up today? Sighing he looked back at his glass. He didn't feel like it. Before playing around had been fun but now it didn't appeal like it used to.

Picking up his jacket he walked out of the pub and made his way to his apartment alone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh cuddled up to Robert on the sofa. They were watching a romance movie which had her in tears after just the first ten minutes. Robert held her close as she sobbed. He couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of the movie. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. The movie to him was more funny than sad. He'd better not tell that to Tosh though. She might throw something at him.

When the movie was over he handed her another box of tissues (she'd used up all the others from the first box). She blew her nose and gave him a small smile. "Alright?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm fine." He shook his head at her, "Let me whip something up for us to eat." She nodded lying back down on the sofa.

She watched him as he worked around the kitchen. He was good at cooking and worked as a chef in a fancy restaurant. "You looked happy today when I came to pick you up. Something good happen." "Yeah" she said, "My boss is alright again." He turned around and saw a bright smile on her face. Not even he had been able to coax one of those from her.

Her boss must be really special to her. He tried not to think about it. "Noodles will be done in a minute" he announced "Want something to drink?" She nodded, "Wine would be nice." He took out a bottle from a cupboard and poured it in two glasses.

"Lets have a toast to celebrate your boss being back and you not being sad anymore." She smiled at him and took the glass he offered and smiled, "Too Jack." "Too Jack" he echoed and they clinked their glasses together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Then next day Tosh was at her computer, Owen was going through some medical files, Ianto was mopping and jack was in his office. Gwen hadn't arrived yet but no one was really bothered by this as it wasn't surprising when one of them was late.

But when two hours had passed since the given late time Ianto started to get worried. He'd had phoned Gwen but she wasn't picking up. Finally deciding to do something he walked to where rest of the team were and said, "Does anyone know why Gwen isn't here yet?"

They all shook their heads, "She's probably doing something with Rhys. I mean she hasn't seen him for a long time" said Tosh. Jack tried not feel guilty as he knew that that was because of him. Tosh tried Gwen again and sighed, "She's not picking up."

No one wanted to admit it but they were all concerned by now. Even Owen. They tried to immerse themselves in their work thinking that Gwen would walk through the door any moment but it didn't happen. Ianto had made at least four rounds of coffee already.

Finally not being able to sit still he said, "Jack we should go check on her just in case." Jack nodded, "Get in the SUV all of you." There was a lot of scrabbling as they all quickly grabbed their jackets and coats before rushing out. Jumping into the vehicle Jack was soon driving at break neck speed.

Tosh kept getting thrown into Owen's lap. Finally she decided to just stay there as there really was no point moving if she would just end up back in the same place. Owen seemed to think the same thing as he held her close. "If we die I am blaming Jack" he whispered to her and she smiled.

"You drive sometimes like this too you know." He just shrugged. Shaking her head she smiled at him as Jack made another fast turn. "Let's just hope no one else apart from us has to suffer because of your driving" said Ianto holding onto his seat for dear life. Jack just rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. I'm skilled at this kind of stuff. I could drive blindfolded like this without anyone getting hurt."

No one said anything. It was either because they didn't know whether to believe him or not or because they were all silently praying to remain alive at the end of this. "Why did Gwen have to live so far away?" thought Tosh. Finally the car came to a stop. Jack was the only one who got out as the others were too busy shaking.

He walked round the other way and helped Ianto out first before opening the other door. His eyebrows went up when he saw the way Owen and Tosh were sitting squashed together. Tosh was about to explain but then decided against. She settled for giving him a smile and holding out a hand. Grinning he took it gently and helped her out.

He turned to Owen, "Would you like me to help you out as well?" he asked. "That's alright. I'm fine, thanks" said Owen getting out on his own. They followed Ianto and Tosh who were already running up the stairs. When there reached Gwen's door, Tosh knocked gently. They waited for a minute or two before knocking again.

Ianto pressed his ear to the door but he couldn't hear anything. "There's no sound from inside" he said worriedly. "Maybe they've gone out" said Tosh trying to keep the mood happy but even she didn't believe herself. "What do we do now?" asked Owen. "There's only one thing we can do" said Jack, "We break down the door."

Nodding Ianto pushed his sleeves up before using all of his weight to bang on the door. Jack pulled Tosh to the side as Owen helped Ianto too. Tosh was only acutely aware of the fact that they were standing very close and he was still touching her.

"It won't budge" said Ianto panting. "Give us a hand Jack" said Owen. Jack left Tosh and together on the count of three the three men used all of their weight to bash against the door. It didn't even move. Suddenly Tosh saw something the others hadn't seen.

"Um… guys" she said hesitantly. They all turned towards her. "The handle's bent which means the door was unlocked all along" she said in a rush. As one the three men looked at the door handle and indeed it was bent down. They just stared at it incredulously in silence.

Finally Owen swore and said, "Great we could have just gone through the door and not wasted our time or cause ourselves injury all along." Shaking his head he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

They walked and met with a shocking sight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

There were things strewn everywhere. There were glass pieces in a corner and tables were upturned. It was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado had hit the place. Worried now Ianto called, "Gwen." Tosh followed him, "Gwen sweetie, where are you?" A whimper was heard from the direction of the bedroom.

Without a single thought the four of them pulled their guns out and cautiously made their way over to the bedroom. Slowly they edged their way into the room. Gwen was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up and she was trembling.

Tosh ran towards her, "Gwen sweetie. What happened? Talk to me." Gwen just remained silent staring ahead blankly. Tosh turned desperately to Jack, "She isn't saying anything." Jack walked over to them, "Owen check her for any injuries or anything to explain this."

Owen nodded and pulled Tosh gently aside. She got off the bed and stood next to Jack who placed an arm on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile. Ianto suddenly feeling useful decided to do something he was good at, "I'm going to make some coffee for all of us. We obviously need it" he announced. The others nodded and he made his way to the kitchen through all the mess.

_This could use a good clean as well_ he thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She's suffering from depression and shock" said Owen finally. "Something must have happened. Look around for anything that might give something away" said Jack. "You mean other than the big mess here?" said Ianto walking through the door with a tray of five cups of coffee, "Luckily the kitchen stuff was all intact" he said handing them all a cup.

He gently placed one in Gwen's trembling hands. "Drink up" he said, "It will make you feel better." Tosh walked over and sat next to Gwen again putting an arm round her. Owen was going through the cupboards, "Guys…" he said uncertainly. "What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"I may be assuming here as he may have take all of his clothes, and I mean all to the laundry, but none of Rhys' clothes are here." At the mention of her boyfriend's name Gwen let out a sob, the first proper reaction from her. Owen checked all the drawers, "Correction, none of Rhys' things are here." There was a silence following this declaration.

"He left." They all turned shocked towards Gwen. "I left it too late and he's gone." Ianto walked quickly and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She came willingly without a struggle. "Gwen honey" said Jack gently, "Tell us what happened."

Jack…" said Tosh but he shushed her. They all watched Gwen who pulled away from Ianto a little bit so they would all be able to hear her. "I came up her after Ianto dropped me. Rhys was there watching T.V. He looked at me silently. I smiled at him but he didn't return it. I said hi to him and he just looked at me. I told him to say something and he asked where I had been. I said at work and then he started to shout. He said it was always work with me. That I was so engrossed with work I didn't answer his calls or didn't come for so many days. All I could do was cry. He demanded for a proper explanation and when I couldn't give him one he said he was fed up and said he was packing his bags and leaving. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. And now he's gone."

Gwen was sobbing in Ianto's chest now. "I'm so sorry" said jack knowing that this was largely his fault. Gwen pulled away from Ianto and shook her head, "Not you're fault. I knew when I accepted to work for Torchwood everything was going to change."

No one said anything and Gwen continued, "This is what Torchwood does to you. We all end up alone. They'll always be taken away from us. Lisa, Mary, Diane, Estelle, Rhys and many others." Tosh sighed, that was true and they all knew it. She knew that one day Robert would be snatched from her as well. This meant she was going to spend a lot more time with him. Or try to anyway. Her eyes met Jack's. They were full of pain, sadness and guilt.

He looked away form her. All she wanted to do right then was to wrap her arms around him and offer the comfort he so desperately needed. "Right" said Ianto wanting to break the silence, "I am guessing you did all of this" he said gesturing to the mess. She nodded. Standing up he said, "Well first things first, its time to clean up."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had been a week since the spilt up and Gwen was slowly going back to her usual self. She still had an occasional cry but overall she was alright. The others were being really nice as well. Even Owen. He didn't make jokes or say nasty things to her. That didn't stop him from doing it to the others unfortunately.

"Oi Teaboy. I need a refill." Rolling his eyes, Ianto took the cup and went to the kitchen. "Really Owen" said Tosh, "Why do you have to treat him so badly?" "He shot me in the back!" Owen exclaimed, "And I thought you'd be much more grateful seeing as how I bought you and Jack back."

No one said anything about how it had also caused a lot of damage though they were all thinking it. "Yes and thank you for that" said Tosh and Owen nodded. Ianto bought his cup back and placed it on Owen's desk. "I'm going to feed Myfawnwy now" he announced.

Gwen stood up, "I'll come with you." He nodded and she followed him. Tosh continued to type on her computer while Owen wet through some paperwork. Jack was watching Tosh as she concentrated on her computer. Her phone rang and she made an impatient noise. It was all the way at the other end in her bag on the table.

Turning around she saw Jack there and said in her best pleading voice, "Can you get that for me and take the message please? I'm really close to cracking this technology and I don't want to waste anytime." She widened her eyes and he sighed. "How can I say no to that face?" he asked grinning and she flashed him a smile before turning back to the computer.

He walked over to table and picked up the bag. He rummaged around before finally locating the still ringing phone. He saw the name flashing there. _Robert. Great_ he thought _just what I need._ He put it to his ear and said, Hello." "Hey" came the reply "Who's this?" "This is Toshiko's boss" (He decided to be formal and call her by her full name) "How may I help you." "Oh. I was wondering if I could talk to her please." Still formal Jack said, "I'm sorry but she's in the middle of some important work right now. Can I take a message?" There was a silence and then, "Yes. Can you ask her if dinner tonight will be alright?"

He was tempted to say no but he knew that wouldn't be fair. Not only would it be wrong on his part for spoiling two people's lives (one who he liked and he didn't know) but he was also always telling his team to have normal lives outside of work.

So grudgingly he called to Tosh, "Tosh. Your boyfriend's asking if dinner tonight will be alright." She called back without looking away from the computer, "That will be lovely." He went back to the call, "She says that's lovely." "Alright" came Robert's reply, "Tell her I'll come to pick her up at 8.00 from her place."

"Will do" said Jack and ended the call. "He'll pick you up at 8.00" he said to Tosh and she nodded, "Thanks." He smiled, "No problem" before heading back to his office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The dinner had gone well and Tosh and Robert were just entering her apartment when her cell went off. Groaning Tosh pulled her phone out. "Hello" she said. "Tosh" came Ianto's gasping voice, "We need you here. Hurry up!" Sighing she turned to Robert and said in an apologetic voice, "I need to go. They need me urgently. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "No problem. At least I got to spend time with you. It's not like I haven't seen you for a week or something." She smiled and counted herself really lucky that she had such a nice, sweet and understanding boyfriend while working in Torchwood. It was very shocking. She kissed him on the lips and said, "I'll come back as soon as I can." He nodded, "Can't wait" before stepping inside and closing the door. She hurried downstairs wondering what was so urgent that they needed to interrupt her while she was on a date.

Then again, working for Torchwood, you really couldn't expect anything different could you?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grumbling Tosh, _Really, this is getting ridiculous. _First she had to leave in the middle of her date (ok so it had ended but they were going back to her place weren't they?) and now she was chasing around a cat that had somehow passed all the security codes and got in. Heaven knows how.

The whole team minus her had been there for some reason and thinking that it was a harmless and very cute cat they hadn't thought much about it. Lo and behold, the stupid cat turned out to be harnessing an alien inside. And none of the others could capture it so they'd called her. Like she was a cat napping expert.

Finally throwing all her weight on the cat she squashed it down. "Owen inject the stupid thing before it starts to scratch me to death." Nodding Owen ran over and injected the antidote which caused the alien to come out in the form of gas and Ianto caught it in a jar. When it was all in Gwen immediately screwed it shut.

Jack helped Tosh, "See it's a good thing we called you in or that might have taken longer." Rolling her eyes she sent him a glare and he immediately shut up. "Well if you all don't mind my boyfriend's waiting for me and I'd like to get back to him. Unless you have any more cats you'd like me to jump on."

She turned and strode off completely missing the crestfallen look on Jack's face which he tried to hide from the rest of the team but he wasn't quick enough. Owen felt sorry for him and have him an apologetic smile, Ianto patted him on the arm in a consoling manner and Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile. He just shrugged and walked back to his office shutting the door behind him. They looked at each other and sighed before going to pack up. After all, there was nothing they could do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jack sat with his head in his hands. He looked at the three bottles containing a different type of alcohol on his desk. All very strong and very alien. One to drown his sorrows and to dull his pain, one to forget all this and one to do the previous two and let him have a good sleep. Although all three were also likely to give him a bad hangover.

An image of Tosh's disappointed face if she knew what he was thinking flitted in to his mind. "This is not my fault" he muttered, "It's all because of you isn't it?" He sighed and placed his head on his folded arms, "Why did we have to get so close?" He picked the first, second and then third bottle but Tosh's image stayed in his head. Growling with frustration he put them back and drank a glass of water.

The image disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh woke up and at once realised that Robert wasn't beside her anymore. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from here eyes. Putting on her dressing gown she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

He was on the phone but immediately ended the call when he saw her. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing his deer caught in the headlights expression. "Nothing" he said, "you just startled me is all." "Sorry" she said smiling and kissing him on the lips. "No problem if that's the type of apology I get."

She smiled and walked into her bathroom to wash and brush. He looked back at the phone and sighed. That was a close call but he couldn't hide it for long. He'd have to tell her sooner or later. He just wished later was a better option.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jack" Tosh screamed as the alien thing came closer to her. He turned around and seeing her trapped near the wall he ran back. Aiming with his gun he shot the alien in the back. Though it did not do much damage to the alien, the shot did make it stop allowing Tosh to duck and run.

Jack held his hand out and Tosh grabbed it. They turned and ran. "Ianto get the SUV ready and tell Gwen and Owen to be ready with stunners" said Jack on the comm. He pulled Tosh quickly behind him. "Jack! The exit's blocked. We can't get out."

She was right. Things had fallen in front of the door and it looked to heavy to be moved. "What are we going to do?" asked Tosh knowing the alien was just a few metres behind them. Looking around Jack saw the stairs. He rotated Tosh in their direction.

"Up. Now!" he shouted and they both ran up the stairs. Jack took them two at a time and Tosh desperately tried to keep up. The alien was following them up now. She could hear its footsteps on the stairs behind them. The rhythm matched that of her heart.

_Please let us get out of this alive _she thought. They reached the top floor which just so happened to be the roof. The alien was just behind them. "What are we going to do?" asked Tosh. Jack put his arms around and pulled her to the edge, "We jump."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are they?" called Owen from his place beside Gwen. "No idea" said Ianto trying to see if he could see the two team members. "Look" said Gwen pointing to the top of the house. Owen and Ianto looked up. "Please don't tell me they are…"

"They are" said Ianto as he felt Gwen grip his arm. "They are going to jump." "They can't" said Gwen, "They'll injure themselves really badly."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Up on the roof Tosh was thinking the same thing. "Jack we could get seriously injured. And there is a likelihood that we may die as well." He looked down into her eyes and gave her a small smile, "Trust me." She looked into his eyes and somehow she knew that her trusting him would mean a lot to him.

She nodded and he grinned. "Be happy Toshiko Sato. You're a lucky girl. Not many people or aliens for that matter have such a dashing hero to hold on to as they jump from a roof." She smiled, "If you say so." He laughed and she buried her head in his chest. He held her close and getting into a position so that when they fell he would take the full blow of it, he leaned over and fell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen screamed, Owen closed his eyes not wanting to see what happened and Ianto just watched in horror as in slow motion Jack and Tosh fell. Jack's coat billowed out and for a moment it looked like he was flying. And then they were on the ground. Ianto was about to run along with Gwen and Owen towards the very still Jack and Tosh but then he looked up and saw the alien was goint to jump.

"Stop" he shouted at Gwen and Owen who looked at him, "Be ready. It's going to jump." With a jolt the two realised why they were here in the first place and hastened to obey Ianto as he shouted out orders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh woke up coughing. The impact as they hit the ground had winded her badly making her stay still for a few minutes as the pain in her head lessened. Then she remembered Jack and quickly got up. His eyes were closed and his arms were still wrapped around her in a protective way. She felt tears in her eyes as she realised what he'd done. He'd positioned them so he received the full impact and she would be safe.

Ignoring the alien as it fell, Ianto's shouts and Gwen and Owen using the stunners, she put her arms on either side of his face and whispered, "Jack." He did not move and she said a little loudly, "Jack." His eyes moved but they did not open. Sending a silent sorry to Robert she bent down and closing the little space between their faces she pressed her lips softly against his.

She felt him shift and smiled knowing he was alright. Pulling away she saw his eyes slowly open. He grinned at her and she smiled back, "Thank you" she whispered. "Anytime" he said and she laughed. Hugging him she pulled away and stood up. Owen came over to help Tosh help Jack up.

"The alien is safely in the car sir" said Ianto. Jack nodded, "Good job team. Let's go back to the hub." Nodding they all got into the SUV and drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jack couldn't stop smiling. Tosh had kissed him. She had kissed him. He wondered if she had thought about Robert but squashed that thought before he could think to much about it. He grinned at himself in the mirror. Yep, today was a perfect day. Of course the only dark clod in the otherwise blue sky was that Tosh was still going out with Robert.

But that didn't matter. Because she spent more time at the Hub than out. And that meant she spent more time near him than Robert. Whistling a happy tune Jack started to gel his hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He'd saved her and she'd kissed him. She had thought of Robert but later she had completely forgotten about him. Now she was sitting next to Gwen and they were enjoying a nice chat. Owen came over and soon Ianto was there as well. The only one missing was Jack.

Although he wasn't missing for long. Tosh noticed that he'd gelled his hair even more now and she had to admit it made him look cute. He flashed a smile at her and she returned it. "So what's everyone doing tonight?" asked Ianto as Jack made himself comfortable next to him.

"Going out with Rhys" said Gwen. They all looked at her. "We are going to sort everything out over dinner. Catch up and all that" she said and they nodded. "Tosh?" said Gwen. She shrugged, "Probably watch a movie with Robert. Ianto?" "Got a date" he said and tried to fight the smile that threatened to envelope his face as he watched their reactions.

They were all shocked. "With who?" asked Gwen. "A girl I met. She came into the tourist office and she asked for directions. She said she was new here and so I being the nice person I am offered to show her around. So its not really a date but who cares?" Owen grinned, "Teaboy's got himself a date." He clapped Ianto on the back, "Didn't know you had it in you." Tosh smiled at Ianto's flustered look, "Is she cute?" she asked. He nodded, "Blonde hair, blue eyes." "The best kind" said Owen appreciatively.

"Look's aren't everything you know" said Jack. Everyone rolled their eyes, "Yes because you go for what's inside don't you?" said Tosh teasingly. He grinned and shrugged, "Well it's not really a big problem for me if they happen to be good looking as well." Shaking their heads everyone laughed and got up returning to their work.

No one noticed the frown on Gwen's face or that she had been quiet ever since Ianto's announcement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robert sat with his head in his hands. Tosh would be here soon. How was he going to tell her? He wanted to put it off for as long as possible. But he knew it couldn't last forever. He'd have to tell her. But he was so scared. What would her reaction be? How would she take the news?

A knock on the door signalled that Tosh had arrived. He plastered a smile on his face and if she noticed she didn't comment. She just hugged him and he held her close. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't.

Now was not the right time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day there was a mad rush in the Hub as everyone was trying to find a very important file. "Where the hell could it have gone?" shouted Jack. "Why you asking us? Ask Teaboy. I thought he was the one who filed away everything" said Owen. Jack turned towards him, "Firstly stop calling Ianto Teaboy." "What's the second thing?" asked Tosh as she looked under a table. "To continue looking for the file."

Gwen walked in and saw the mess that had been created. "What's going on here?" she said looking shocked. Ianto turned towards her and she got another shock. The normally neat and tidy Ianto looked scruffy and his hair was ruffled from where he had kept brushing his hand through his hair in frustration.

She suddenly had a crazy thought: _Ianto looks cute all ruffled up like that. _"Gwen, you ok?" asked Ianto. Realising that she had been staring for some time she said, "Sorry. I've just never seen you like this. Except maybe when we were in the countryside but you weren't wearing a suit then." She was babbling and she knew it. She hoped he couldn't see her blush.

Owen smirked like he knew something but she ignored him. "I ask my earlier question again. What's going on here?" she asked setting her bag down on the table. "We are searching for a file" "A very important file" Jack added. Tosh rolled her eyes, "An important file that seems to be missing."

"But I thought Ianto filed everything away" she started and Owen butted in, "Thank you. At least someone's thinking the same way as me." "And for him to be misplace something is unbelievable" she continued again ignoring Owen.

Ianto sighed, "I did not misplace I was never given this file to keep away. If I had we wouldn't be searching for it now would we?" he said looking accusingly at Tosh. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I gave the file to Jack. Not my fault if he didn't give it to you."

Every one turned to Jack who put his hands up. "I gave it to Owen to give to Ianto because I was on an important call from the mayor." Everyone's accusing looks settled on Owen. He opened his mouth and then shut it. "Ah! Yes, you see I was about to get higher than my highest score and so I left it there thinking I would do it later." "And did you?" asked Jack already knowing the answer. He gave a sheepish smile, "No. I forgot."

Tosh put her arms out to keep Jack away from strangling Owen. Owen himself hid behind Ianto. Gwen just tried hard not to laugh and had to control herself even more as she spotted something the others obviously hadn't. "Jack" she said, "What colour is the file?" "Yellow" he said as he struggled against Tosh like he wanted to still strangle Owen but really he just wanted her to stay the way she was. And strangling Owen would just be an added bonus.

"Well" she said "I think I know where your file is." They all turned towards her. The yellow file was in her hand. "Where was it?" asked Ianto. They'd searched everywhere and they hadn't found it. Gwen put on her most innocent voice, "It was under Owen's video game case."

There was silence for a minute before Gwen had to run forward and help Tosh keep Jack and his hands away from Owen and his throat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Tosh" called Jack from his office. "Yes?" she asked standing in the doorway. "Is the report on Calligs ready to be sent to UNIT?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes. It says all about how we captured it and that we don't have any place to keep it here. Even though in actuality we do." He said, "Good. But I hope the last part was not in there."

She smiled, "Of course not." He nodded appreciatively. "Need me for anything else?" she asked. "Yes" he said, "I want that report on my desk so I can read through it." She nodded, "Anything else." He gave his best pleading look, "I need a massage."

"No" she said simply. "Oh come on Tosh. You give the best massages here." He gave her his best pout. It was taking effect on the Asian girl but she stood firm. Well, she tried to anyway. "I'm in the middle of cracking that alien code." "Oh come on Tosh!" he said, "It will still be there after you massage me."

He increased the cuteness of his pout and added the puppy dog eyes for effect. It worked. She sighed, "Come on then." He grinned like Christmas had come early for him. Tosh just shook her head and smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack closed his eyes. He could still remember how her fingers had softly pressed against his skin. He'd seen the light blush that always covered her cheeks when he asked for a massage. She looked so cute when she blushed. He should put her in awkward situations more often so he could see her blush like that.

He wanted her. Needed her. The only problem was that Robert was in the way. Although the guy must be good if he hadn't hurt Tosh yet. Jack groaned. First the Doctor and Rose, then Ianto, Gwen now Tosh. The only person he hadn't fancied yet was Owen. And he may just as well kill himself if that ever happened. Really, the thought of him fancying Owen was just horrible.

He felt like coffee and was about to call Ianto before he remembered that he'd sent Ianto home. Groaning he got up. Walking into the kitchen he looked at the coffee machine and at once turned back round. Jack had always been very bad at using the coffee machine. Come to think about it, they all did. Only Ianto could work it well.

Now either the coffee machine was somehow alive and liked Ianto best (which wouldn't be that shocking because they _did_ work in Torchwood didn't they?) or Ianto had done something to it so that no one could use it except him. That too would not be that surprising if you knew Ianto well. And Jack did. He knew just how evil Ianto could be behind that innocent mask of his.

Grabbing his coat from his office he walked out of the Hub and went to the nearest shop that he knew sold coffee. Walking in, he stood in the line. It wasn't too big but he knew that he'd be here for ages seeing as how slow the line was moving. Sighing he thought, _So much of trouble for on cup of coffee. I really should appreciate Ianto more. Maybe even persuade him to show me how to work the coffee machine. _Although if he remembered the last time he tried to use the coffee machine it hadn't been a very nice experience.

He was just looking around when a guy came and stood behind him. He wasn't really looking where he was going and bumped into Jack lightly. "Oh sorry" he said looking up at Jack apologetically. "No problem" said Jack. They nodded at each other and went back to standing silently in the line.

The line was moving again and Jack stepped forward. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind he looked at the guy who said, "Not being rude or anything but why are you wearing the military coat? You aren't from the army are you?"

Jack laughed, "No but I was and I like this coat. It's one of my favourite things. I have a lot of memories that involve this coat." He absently patted his coat. The guy grinned. "That's great. Sorry for troubling you. It was just nagging me a lot." Jack smiled, "Not a problem at all." The guy pointed forward with his head, "It's your turn."

Jack looked in front to see that while he was talking to the guy the line had moved and there was no one in front of him anymore. "So it is" he said smiling. Ordering his coffee he paid for it and nodding to the guy he said, "Nice meeting you."

The guy nodded, "Same here" and went to take his own order. Jack was about to walk out when he realised that he hadn't even asked the guy for his name. Turning back he saw the guy holding a tray with two cups of coffee. He sat at a booth occupied by another woman. Jack was about to walk over and then stopped. Though her back was turned towards him he could still recognise her.

And with a start Jack realised that he'd finally met Robert.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jack glared at the wall. This was so annoying. Why did Robert have to be such a nice guy? It was harder to hate him now. No wonder Tosh was very happy with him. He probably was the perfect boyfriend. Who could give her nice family, keep her out of danger and grow old with her. If only he could give her all that.

Sighing he folded his arms and placed his head on them not knowing that the girl who'd stolen his heart and his thoughts revolved around was currently sitting in a similar position at a pub not so far away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh sat with her head resting on her folded arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't brush them away. Just let them fall. Who cared anyway? Her heart was breaking (again) and she could do nothing about it. Once again she was sat at a pub with a broken heart.

Robert had landed the bombshell on her that afternoon. They had been sitting and having coffee. She'd noticed that he was not himself and looked very shifty. He'd fidgeted a lot and kept looking very nervous. That was the first signs that told her something was wrong.

So when he said he needed to tell her something she had prepared herself for the worst. And the worst had come. He'd told her that his boss had given him a job offer elsewhere and he had to take it. This meant he had to move. This also meant that they were going to have to break up.

Neither believed in long distance relationships and no matter how much they cared for each other they knew it wouldn't work. He would be leaving in two days and Tosh would go back to being single.

It really was a heart breaking thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack sat in his office brooding. Life was so unfair. How come every time he got something it was immediately snatched away. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a scuffling sound from outside. Wondering what it was he walked out of his office.

"Tosh?" he asked. She was the last person he had expected to see. She turned around at once looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh Jack! Its you. Umm… I was just here to collect a file and then…" But he'd stopped listening as he saw the tear tracks running down her face and he red eyes.

He walked over and stood in front of her. "What happened, Toshiko?" he asked gently. She tried to look him in the eye but looked away after a few seconds, "Nothing." He shook his head, "Liar, you should know by now that you should never lie to your boss."

He said it teasingly before going back to serious. Tosh tried to control herself but she couldn't do it. Throwing he arms around she told him everything in between sobs.

A/N: It's shot I know. But I've had exams. Very important ones. But they are over now and I am going to go back to writing this story. There will also be other small fics thrown in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jack listened to Tosh attentively. He knew it wasn't Robert's fault that he had to leave. He also knew that Tosh knew this. But it still broke his heart to see her like this. Her hair normally put up neatly in a clip was drooping and covering her face. Her eyes were red and the tears continued to fall.

He wished he could make it all better but he couldn't. All he could do was offer his comfort and support. Sighing he pulled her back against him. She settled there sobbing before quietening down. He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to move as that would wake her up.

So he carefully lay down on the couch and closed his eyes as he heard Tosh's even breathing and knew the pain she must be going through.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Toshiko awoke feeling like her eyes had swollen up. She sat up and opened her eyes slowly. Jack's face was the first thing she saw. Wondering what had happened, her memories suddenly flooded back. Robert leaving this place, leaving her. Jack comforting but not telling her that everything would be alright.

Because it wouldn't be.

"Why is it always me?" she asked. "What do you mean?" asked Jack. His voice startled her as she looked at him to see he was wide awake. Then she remembered that he couldn't sleep, the same way he couldn't die. She sighed, "First Mary and now this. And don't get me started on the other countless ones before and I'm sure there will be more as my life goes on."

She folded her arms and pouted. Jack laughed. "What?" she snapped. "You look cute when you're acting all petulant" he smiled. She returned the smile blushing. Jack grinned. They sat like that before he pulled her back to him. "Sleep" he said, "It will all be alright." She nodded into his chest.

He hadn't said it before and if he had she wouldn't have believed him. But now she did. As she closed her eyes, exhaustion took over but one thought remained firmly in her mind, from when they'd been stuck in 1941, "I'll take care of you."

And she may have imagined it but she thought she heard him say it now. And even if he hadn't she knew that he would. Always.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the others walked into the Hub, they were surprised at first but dismissed it knowing that they would be filled in later. So keeping as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping couple, they began to work.

Although they had made a tiny mistake like Toshiko. They forgot that Jack couldn't sleep.

He awoke and looked at them. "Sorry" they all said at once noticing his open eyes before remembering. "So what happened?" asked Gwen. "I think that should be for Toshiko to tell" said Jack. "But…" started Owen. Jack shook his head, "No buts" he said with finality and Owen shut up.

Because even he wasn't stupid. Jack could fire him with the snap of his fingers or cut his payment. He really wasn't going to risk that again. So they all stared at Tosh as if because of their staring she would wake up and put them out of their misery. But she carried on sleeping.

Jack gently got out from underneath and laid her down. Then he turned to the rest of the team. "Well…" he said clapping his hands, "That doesn't mean you all can just arse around. Get to work!" Groaning and grumbling (mostly from Owen) they went back to their work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee that Ianto had made her. He was searching around for some biscuits. She'd taken a break from work and was now contemplating Tosh's misery. The petite Asian woman had woken up. At first she had been confused as to where she was before she'd remembered what had happened to her.

She at once burst into fresh sobs. Alarmed Gwen had run forward and wrapped her arms around Tosh trying to soothe her. Owen had come running from the autopsy room and Ianto had left a coffee cup in the middle of filling it. This showed how much he cared for Tosh as every one knew Ianto hated when coffee went cold as then it was just a waste.

Jack was the only calm one and it showed the rest that he was familiar with this already. He just watched from the sidelines. Tosh had told them all that had happened between her and Robert. Gwen felt really sorry for her. She knew what it was like to have someone you love leave you.

Well he hadn't left her yet and he may change his mind but Gwen that the likelihood of that happening was one in a million. Robert had been after the job for so long he wouldn't leave it. And even if he did Tosh wouldn't let him. That was their Tosh. She may be hurting but she'd still see that the people she cared about were happy.

Jack had told her to go home and that was she'd done. He'd made Owen drop her home and had retreated to his office. This left Gwen and Ianto on their own. Gwen was broken out of her thoughts by Ianto pulling up a chair and sitting down while placing a plate containing very delicious looking chocolate biscuits. She smiled and helped herself to one.

They sat in companionable silence. Gwen liked this. She wished they had become friends sooner but they'd both been different then and stayed out of each other's way. She sighed wistfully at all the lost time. Ianto looked at her and she smiled.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded. Taking a sip from his coffee he watched as she stared into her own cup. He watched her and knew that something was bothering her. He placed his cup on the table and placed his hand on top of hers. She stifled her gasp and ignored the spark that went through her.

If Ianto had felt it her did not show any signs. But then again this was Ianto. The same guy who had hidden his cyber girlfriend Lisa in the Hub right under Jack's nose. He rubbed his thumb over hand gently and she realised that it felt very nice.

He looked her in the eye. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" She thought about telling him about all the conflicting emotions she had regarding him. How sometimes she thought he was exactly like her best friend and then other times like she wanted to him to be more that just a friend to her.

She thought about it and a second later squashed the thought. Nodding she said, "I know." He stared at her straight in the eye and she felt like he was looking right through her into her very soul. She held his gaze as best as she could.

He broke the stare and nodded back. Taking his hand away they went back to drinking their coffee and eating biscuits as they chatted together. Gwen tried not to think of how her hand felt cold the minute she'd lost contact with his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The silence in the car was deafening. Tosh stared out of the window while Owen stared in front keeping an eye on the road. Finally he pulled up in front of her building. She took her seat belt off and opened the car door she got out.

"Tosh" Owen called. She turned around. He was silent for a moment not knowing what to say. Finally he settled on the only thing he could think off that sounded right in his head. "I'm sorry." His apology threw her off a bit as she knew Owen Harper did not do apologies. Or anything sentimental.

But there he was apologising to her. She nodded knowing that the apology was because he'd been a prat and hurt her and not returned her feelings when she had crushed on him and causing her an immense amount of pain, emotionally of course. Tosh wanted to put that all behind her.

So trying to make light of the situation she gave him a suspicious look, "Are you sure you're not an emotional alien instead of Owen Harper" He laughed knowing he'd been forgiven even though she hadn't said it, "See you at work tomorrow."

Tosh nodded smiling and walked away. And as she heard Owen reverse and drive away she felt like finally she had moved on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough and made up for the shortness for the previous one. Hope you all enjoy it. And review telling me what you think!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tosh stood with Robert at the small airport in Cardiff. This was the day he would be leaving and their relationship would be over. They had gone out and spent their last night together. They had also agreed on having a friendly goodbye so as not to make it harder on themselves. But Tosh didn't know how she was going to pull that off.

Her hand was held tight n his own. In a few seconds he would have to leave it forever even though she didn't want him to. He turned towards her. "I need to go now" he said and she heard the catch in his voice. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek lingering only for a second longer.

Though they had agreed on a non emotional goodbye Tosh cold feel the tears building up. He looked at her and his eyes were shining with held back tears as well. He looked at Toshiko and thought about how he loved this woman so much and didn't want to leave her.

He watched the two tears slip out and run down her soft skin. "Hey!" he said cupping her face, "Don't cry. Look on the bright side. Now with me gone you can finally get together with your boss." She looked at him in shock and alarm, "Robert I…" He held up a hand, "Don't Tosh" he said gently but firmly.

He smiled at her, "I'm sure he'll take good care of you." She nodded feeling guilty but he shook his head as if he could read her mind, "Don't worry. I always knew since something had happened to him that you cared for him a lot. Maybe more than you do for me."

She opened her mouth to argue but he continued, "But don't worry. I'm ok with that. At least now I know that when I go there will be someone to take care of you." She nodded. Robert was lovely and the best thing that happened to her and she knew that she didn't deserve him.

Not with the life she led and working in Torchwood. He deserved someone better and she knew he'd find that special someone. They'd had their time together and it was to leave. He knew that too yet it was still hard to say goodbye.

Tosh threw her arms around him and cried. He held her close closing his eyes and trying to push back the tears. An announcement sounded. They were calling him. He pulled away, "I need to go now. Or I'll miss my flight." Tosh felt horrible for wishing that he did miss his flight but nodded.

He placed a light kiss on her lips, nose and forehead. With that he smiled, "Goodbye Toshiko Sato" She smiled, "Bye Robert" he picked up his baggage and walked away. He handed his tickets and boarding pass. Walking through the gate he turned back and waved.

She waved back and smiled. She watched until he had finally gone. Running to the window she saw him board the plane and then the doors were closing and she watched as it got ready to take off. She turned away and walked slowly. This was another door that had closed on another one of her relationships. First the door of Owen's car and now the plane door's with Robert on the other side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the plane Robert looked out of the window. There was no one sitting next to him. He'd checked with the airhostess and she'd said that seat to next to him would be vacant for the whole journey. He was glad about that. Because he remained fine as he felt the plane getting ready to take off.

But as soon as it was in the air, he let the tears fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(I know some people wanted Robert to be a bad guy so this ending is for them:)

But as soon as it was in the air, he let the tears fall. If only he'd been able to tell her that the real reason for him leaving wasn't because of a job promotion but because he had a family there.

A family he'd left and was now going back to. His wife and two children.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I hope that chapter was alright. I know I had two endings but I liked Robert and didn't want him to be a baddy wile my friends thought he should be so I had two endings. Hope you enjoy it.

Please Review!!!! More Reviews means more Tosh love!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tosh walked into the Hub. She at once went to her desk and started on her work. The others had not said anything to her. Just smiled and carried on. There had been no pity or sympathy in their looks. And she was happy about that. She was just tracking an alien object when she heard, "Toshiko. My office. Now!"

Of course, she hadn't counted on Jack behaving like the rest. He tended to be different and follow his own rules. She walked into his office and saw him seated behind his desk. His hands were folded and his chin rested atop them. He nodded towards the chair and she sat down.

There was silence as he stared at her giving her a once over. "Would you like a drink?" he finally asked once his inspection had been competed. She shook her head, "No thank you." Hew poured one for himself. It was a small one and he finished it in one gulp.

"Are you alright? I know stupid question but I need an answer." She looked at him and remembered Robert's words from the airport. She nodded, "Yes Jack" He nodded. "Good. Because I want you track those alien objects for us." She smiled and shook her head while he grinned back.

"Aye, aye Captain" she said and saluted him before walking out of the office. Jack called after her, "That's me" When she was gone he sighed. Robert was out of the way now. And Tosh was with him and yet she wasn't. They were friend and nothing more.

Gwen, Owen and Ianto saw Jack standing at the window watching Tosh who was working on her computer with a smile. Only the Captain could make her smile after her heart had broken. Only Jack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh hadn't received a call from Robert at all. She wondered what he must be doing. She didn't have time to think for long because Jack was giving her orders over the comm. And she had to concentrate fully on that.

She had tracked the alien objects and realised that they would explode any time soon. Gwen had got hurt and Owen was tending to her. Jack and Ianto had been separated. The team were all in different places with Tosh at the Hub and there were alien devices about to explode.

Life was great. No really, it was.

Even though they were all separated they were still working together. Ianto with his stopwatch was counting down the seconds while Jack was closer to finding the object. Owen and Gwen were helping everyone nearby to get out and as far away as possible.

Jack said that the explosion wouldn't be big but it could kill people near it. "Got it!" said Jack over the comm. "Jack, you've only got 30 seconds until it explodes" said Ianto. He was with Gwen and Owen now. Tosh felt her heart stop. She couldn't say anything. "Jack get out of there. Now!" shouted Owen down the comm. While Gwen was screaming, "Jack"

"Jack please" she finally said. There was silence. They all waited for him to say something. Finally there was a crackling, "I'm sorry. But there is noting I can do. I'm in too deep. There's no way I'll make it out in time." "5 seconds" came Ianto's voice. Jack took a deep breath, "See you when I see you" and then there was silence.

Followed by a big explosion. No one said anything. Tosh could hear Gwen silently crying. Though they knew Jack couldn't die they always had the fear that his next death would be his final one. Especially after what happened with Abbadon. Tosh tried to slow her heart. There was a faint crackling sound. "Jack" called Tosh. There was a groaning sound followed by, "Yeah I'm here. The blackness is coming." "Jack tell me where you are. I'll send the team to help you" said Tosh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh had given Owen and Ianto directions and between them they had hauled him into the SUV and drove to the Hub. As it was a long drive, Jack woke in the middle of it with his head on Gwen's lap. "You alright?" she asked. "Yeah" he said nodding. "What happened?" he asked. "You died before Tosh could get directions. She did some technical stuff and found where you were. We put Gwen in the car first as she can't walk properly before coming to get you" said Ianto

Jack turned to Gwen, "How's your leg now?" She shrugged, "It's alright. Just hurts a lot." "It will be better when I fix it up at the Hub" said Owen from the front. For once he wasn't driving like a maniac.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they walked through the door, Tosh threw her arms around Jack. "Whoah! What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nothing. Just happy to see you alive." He smiled at her. "So what were those objects?" asked Gwen as Ianto helped her towards the autopsy room where Owen was already getting everything ready.

"Explosives from the planet Karran. Must have fallen through the rift" said Jack sitting on a chair as Tosh walked over with some medicine and cotton to put on his cuts. It stung but when she blew gently on it felt much better. He hadn't had her so close in a long time. Not counting the hug.

She gave him a small smile. He grinned back. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she pulled away and went to put the stuff away. Ianto came round with a tray of coffee for them all. They all accepted it gratefully.

"How's your leg Gwen?" asked Tosh as she saw Gwen limping towards a chair and helped her. "Much better" Gwen answered. "Told you" called Owen from the autopsy room. Ianto handed Gwen some pain killers. "Have it with your coffee. It will dull the pain" she smiled and thanked him.

"So" said Jack "We need to get on with the paper work for this case. This remark was met by groans from everyone and a paper ball thrown at his head by Owen.

A/N: This story has gone for so long and I really need to end it. It would have been shorter except every time I tried to end it I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept making it longer. So now I need ideas for how to finish it off.

Suggestions will be greatly appreciated through reviews. Oh! And I am a nice person so I need a happy ending. Next chapter will be up soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It had been a month now and Robert hadn't phoned at all and soon Tosh stopped waiting for his call. He must have moved on and she should too.

It had been a hard day at work. They were all working really hard not only for that day but for the past few weeks. And everyone was getting a touch irritated with each other. Gwen grew irritable, Owen was even snakier, Ianto would get annoyed with the smallest of things and Tosh had a headache which made get cranky with everyone.

Noticing his team's moods, Jack decided that a night out together was in order. So when he announced his plan everyone was running to get their jackets on and get out of the Hub as soon as possible. The fresh air was welcome and everyone got into the SUV.

They had to go to a pub where Owen was banned from. It seemed impossible at first to find one but finally they did. It was a new one and so he hadn't been there yet. This was good for him seeing as how the others seemed ready to either kill him or leave him behind. Owen was glad that they didn't have to do either.

They were sat a table. Gwen had gone to buy the drinks. She returned and soon they were happily drinking and chatting. Jack for once decided to drink as well and did not have his customary glass of water. Tosh watched the couples on the dance floor. They all seemed to be having a good time. She wished she had someone like that.

"I see my girl for the night" said Owen and got up. He walked over towards a blonde girl and started to chat her up. Tosh was relieved that she wasn't jealous. She'd finally moved on. She saw jack looking at her and smiled.

After a few more drinks Gwen stood up. "Come on" she said grabbing Tosh's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor" "I don't dance" said Tosh. "Oh come on Tosh! Just move about. Try and make our captain jealous." It may have been the alcohol that she had already consumed but the thought sounded appealing to her. To make Jack jealous.

But he had to like her in that way to be jealous. She told Gwen this. Gwen laughed, "I'm sure he does" she replied. She and Tosh started to move to the music and in another few minutes Tosh hand the hang of it.

She couldn't believe she was actually dancing. The last time she had danced was in 1941. She remembered dancing before that with Jack. It had felt nice. Her eyes went over to where he was. He wasn't next to Ianto. She searched for him and saw him talking to a pretty brunette.

Tosh looked down feeling her heart sink. "What's wrong?" she asked before seeing what had made Tosh upset. Huffing she looked around and saw a guy that was checking Tosh out. He looked nice enough and he was cute. "Go talk to that guy" she said pushing her in the direction.

Tosh knew Gwen's plan. She wanted to follow it but she was still nervous. "But what do I say and do?" she asked. Just walk over and buy yourself a drink. If he's a nice guy he'll pay for it" Tosh stopped herself from pointing out that there were guys who weren't nice and bought drinks and let Gwen continue, "Get talking to him and flirt a bit. If he's good company chat with him and show your having a good time. See what Jack has t say to that" Gwen finished.

Tosh nodded and walked nervously towards the bar where the guy was sitting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ianto watched Tosh move towards a guy who had been checking her out for a long time. He had seen Gwen push her in his direction and knew that this must be Gwen's plan. And if he was right, which he knew he was, then the plan was to make Jack jealous. He saw turn towards him and smile.

She sat down next to him and he moved closer, "Nice plan" he remarked. "Thanks" she said. "Not in the mood for dancing with some random cute guy?" he asked. "No" she said.

He smiled feeling slightly reassured that she'd rather sit with him than dance with someone else. Although that wasn't reassuring for long as he saw a bloke eyeing Gwen. He'd probably come over and ask her to dance. And as he was very-very cute, he didn't think she'd decline.

Not that he was bothered by that. Why should he be? He liked Gwen but not in that way. There were just friends. Although something inside him really did not want her to leave him and go off with that guy. He decided he was just being protective of her. He didn't want her to get hurt.

So he put his arm around and was glad that she leaned into him and didn't pull away. The guy seemed confused for a moment before moving on to find someone else. Ianto congratulated himself. He'd protected Gwen even though she didn't know it. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Let's hope your plan doesn't turn messy" he said and Gwen looked confused before seeing what had caught his eye. "I hope so too" she said as they watched Jack's face as he turned as saw Tosh flirting with the guy. And he did not look happy about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tosh had followed Gwen's plan. The guy, Mark, had bought her the drink. She'd ordered another one and the alcohol seemed to help her loosen up a bit and soon she was flirting with him. Actually flirting. She hoped Jack was looking at her and seeing how close she was standing to Mark and how she was flirting and laughing with him.

His hand was on her arm and he was just asking her to dance when there was a light brush on her back and she heard, "Hello. I'm captain Jack Harkness. And Tosh I need to speak to you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen had been chatting with the girl, Alice and was asking for her number and also watching everything from the corner of his eye. He saw Gwen push Tosh towards the bar and then sit next to Ianto. He saw Tosh talking and laughing with the guy. And he also saw how Jack looked angry when he saw them and walked towards.

Owen hoped against hope that nothing would happen. He tried to listen to Alice but gave up when he saw that Tosh had refused to talk to Jack. Jack looking more than a little annoyed continued saying that he needed to talk to her about something important. Then seeing that Tosh had refused earlier, the guy started to tell Jack to bugger off and leave her alone.

And that's when everything went wrong.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was the next morning and Jack was nursing a black eye with the ice that Ianto had given him. They'd come home form the pub and it had already been morning. Owen was tending to the other bruises. Tosh was standing in the doorway staring at him. It was making him uncomfortable and he looked anywhere but her. This was a bit difficult as Owen needed him to look straight so he could tend to the cuts on his face and Toshiko was smack bang in his line of vision.

For a minute Jack taught the Torchwood doctor was doing this deliberately to him. He wouldn't put it past him.

The doctor occupying his thoughts was humming to himself as he saw Jack getting uncomfortable from Tosh's stares. Owen knew he wasn't helping but oh well. The Captain didn't get so awkward everyday and Owen wasn't going to miss the chance to watch him squirm. So he continued his work and if Jack noticed he was being slower than he needed to be then he didn't say anything.

Finally Owen finished and left the two alone in the autopsy room. Jack got of the bed and still avoiding Tosh he adjusted the icepack over his eye. Finally Tosh said, "Why?" He shrugged, "He shouldn't have meddled." Tosh nodded knowing that that wasn't the real reason.

But instead of pursuing it she walked over towards him. Jack wondered warily what she was going to do. He wished she'd kiss him but knew that wasn't going to happen. She'd probably slap him for ruining her chance with hooking up with someone or scream at him.

So he was surprised when she put her arms around him and hugged him. That really wasn't what he'd been expecting. But he wasn't one to complain. Instead he pulled her close and held her tight. "You're not mad?" he asked. "No" she said simply. He did not say anything. "It wouldn't do to spoil the moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That's it?" Owen cried in a whisper which was an amazing thing. "That's all she's going to do? Hug him? I was hoping for some slapping. Shouting at the least. Not hugging like everything was ok!"

Owen, Ianto and Gwen had been watching from their hiding place. Ianto was smiling and Gwen was "Awwwwwwww"ing away. Owen however was shaking his head. "Tosh is too nice for her own good" Ianto looked at him, "That or she just can't be angry with the man she's fallen for" Owen paused ands then nodded. That was a good explanation.

"Good thinking Teaboy" he remarked. Ianto just rolled his eyes. Gwen continued smiling, "They really do look cute together. It's so sweet" Owen gave her disgusted look. Again Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled Gwen gently and dragged Owen away from their hiding place. Under a table. "Let's give them their privacy"

Owen looked at him incredulously, "You can give them all the privacy you want mate. I don't care about that sort of thing." He moved towards the window but Ianto held an arm out. "Owen if you so much as peek at them then I will switch your coffee to instant" he said dangerously. "Hah! There's a threat. You'd never do that. You love your precious coffee too much to go instant" said Owen confidently.

"I wouldn't mind making an exception for you" said Ianto. "You wouldn't" said Owen not as confidently as before as he looked doubtfully at Ianto's serious look. Especially when he saw the glint in his eye. "Try me" said Ianto calmly. Gwen looked between the two trying hard not giggle.

"Coffee?" asked Ianto turning towards her. She smiled, "That would be lovely" He held his arm out and she linked hers through his. They walked towards the kitchen and Gwen looked back. She saw that Owen hadn't gone to spy on Jack on Tosh but was at his desk trying to look busy by reading through some files.

She looked at Ianto, "Well Owen's really scared of your threat" He looked back as well, "Owen may not be into coffee the way I am but even he knows that instant isn't as good as what I make" She gave him a questioningly look, "You wouldn't really have switched his coffee, would you?" He shrugged and gave her a mischievous smile.

And that's when Gwen Cooper realised that she did not know Ianto Jones as well as she thought she did. And she wouldn't mind getting to know him better.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack remembered the bar fight like it was yesterday. Oh wait! It was. He and that Mark guy had been at each other's throat. Though neither had said it, they both had known that they were fighting for Tosh.

He wondered if she had guessed that. Or if she knew why he had actually started the fight. He had seen it on her face that she hadn't believed him when he'd told her his made up reason in the autopsy room.

He was glad that they were still friends. He had really thought that she was going to slap him but instead she'd hugged him. He knew he'd been hoping for the kiss and though the hug wasn't as good, the hug came second best.

And he'd rather her hug him that use violence against him. Because for someone small Tosh had an enormous amount of strength. Which she'd shown last night when she had physically dragged him off Mark. Single handed. Then she'd taken him home before meeting them at the Hub. She'd probably tended to his wounds. Thinking about how she must have been close to him, blowing gently on his skin the way she'd done to Jack, made his blood boil.

At least he hadn't had to witness them dancing. He would have probably smashed the guy's face in if they had. Not that he hadn't tried to do that while they were fighting of course. He had wanted to stop them before anything big could happen, like her ending up at his apartment or wherever he lived in that night, and he had.

Jack smiled and congratulated himself on his achievement. He didn't think he was being overly protective or anything. Toshiko Sato was his and no one else's. Whether she knew it or not.

A/N: I know I did not describe the bar fight but I wanted to do something different. I didn't want to describe the bar fight as that's what loads of people do. I didn't want to copy them.

So I hope no one's mad at me. You can all imagine what happened yourselves. I'm sure what you come up with would be a hundred times better than me.

Hope you liked it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A high pitched shrieking sound made Tosh turn and raise her gun higher in the air. "What was that?" she asked Jack. He shrugged, "Not sure" Everything was quiet. Gwen inched closer to Ianto, "I'm scared" she whispered. He looked at her, "Aren't we all?" 

His words aren't comforting but it does lessen the terror to know that the others are scared too. It was then that Tosh noticed something horrible. "Where's Owen?" she asked looking around frantically expecting to see the doctor somewhere close by. But he wasn't. 

The others started to look around as well. "Where could he have gone?" asked Ianto. "We must have lost him on the way" said Jack, panic in his voice. "I hope he's ok" said Gwen closing his eyes. "We need to find him" said Tosh looking at Jack. He nodded. "Let's go"

But before they could move the sound of footsteps stopped them. They were hard and fast like someone was running. Suddenly Owen was there and shouting "Run" No one disobeyed him, especially as they heard that piercing shriek again, only much closer this time. 

Gwen slipped and Ianto reached out, grabbing her round the waist and pulled her along. Owen pulled Tosh when he saw she was slowing down. Jack turned and aimed his gun at the creature before shooting. It hit but did not cause the creature to stop. This time it was Jack who slipped. He fell on the floor. 

The others stopped but he shouted, "Go" They hesitated but obeyed him and continued to move. Within minutes Jack was with them but not before firing another shot at the Shreekil. "What are we going to do?" shouted Owen as he helped Tosh before she fell. "What is on the floor?" asked Gwen. 

"Its blood" said Ianto and no one said anything. "Just continue running and find somewhere to hide. Then we can all shoot and hope it gets injured" said Jack. They all nodded and looked around for somewhere to hide while still running and trying not to slip. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. 

Finally Owen pulled Tosh with him behind and upturned table. Ianto fell against the wall and Gwen fell over him. They crouched down between lots of gravel and a bin. Jack was the only one who couldn't find a hiding place. He turned and trained his gun on the Shreekil. There was silence as the creature stared at its opponent. 

Tosh tried not to think of what would happen. Her fingers on Owen's arm tightened. Suddenly without any one registering what was happening, the creature took it a large swipe at Jack with its claws. Jack did not have time to dodge and took the full blow. He cried out in pain as the creature lunged at him and sent him flying into the wall. 

Owen had to keep an even stronger hold on Tosh as she tried to get up and run towards Jack. "Get out. Now!" shouted Jack. The pain was unbearable. Following their boss's orders, the rest were on their feet and running. Tosh however managed to dodge and run back towards Jack. He was bleeding really badly. 

He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a painful grunt. She placed a comforting hand on his arm but that just seemed to cause him even more pain. She vaguely heard the sound of guns but she didn't care. 

"How long before you go?" she asked looking into his blue eyes. He shrugged, "Never really know" She nodded. She faintly heard the sound of the Shreekil screaming which was accompanied by a thud. But neither paid any attention to that. 

They were totally focused on each other. "Tosh" he whispered and she shushed him by placing a single finger on his lips. "He closed his eyes; "I'm sorry" She smiled a broken smile, "I know" she answered back. She didn't have to ask what he was apologising for. She already knew. 

It was for all the times she'd been faced with danger and the hurt she had to face ever since he'd asked her and she'd agreed to join Torchwood. It had changed her life but se wouldn't have changed it for the world. 

She heard the others approach her. Jack's eyes seemed to be closing. "I'll be there by you when you come back" she whispered in his eyes. He smiled, "Of course you will" Coughing he let the darkness take him but not before feeling a light pressure against his lips and three words uttered in his ear. 

"I love you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Owen placed Jack on the bed with Ianto's help. They had carried Jack all the way, put him in the SUV and then brought him straight to the autopsy room. Owen tended his wounds while Ianto went to make cups of coffee for everyone. 

Tosh was there too and she was staring at Jack gently stroking his face. Ianto had brought a stool and placed it next to the bed so she could sit on it. Owen finished tending to Jack and left the couple alone. Tosh did not even acknowledge him. 

He walked up into the main area and was given a cup of coffee by Ianto while Gwen took one for Tosh. She returned and none of them spoke. Feeling the need to break the silence, Owen said "Well I guess as our boss isn't fit for work we can take the rest of the night off" 

They both nodded and watched him grab his jacket and leave. The pubs were his main destination, no doubt. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was an hour since Owen left and Gwen had just finished packing away. She finished the last of her coffee. Grabbing her bag and jacket she walked over to a window and saw Tosh and Jack silently talking to each other. They both had happy smiles on their faces. 

At least they are happy, she thought. She turned to walk away and saw that Ianto had come up silently behind her and was watching them as well. "They look cute together don't they?" he asked and she nodded. "So what are you doing now?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "I'll probably go home and eat some Chinese take away" She nodded. She was about to leave before an idea struck her. Building up her courage she said, "You know we are both spending the rest of the night alone why don't we do something together?" 

Ianto looked at her, "Like?" She shrugged, "I don't go to the cinema or watch some movies at home, I've got some good DVD's" Ianto gazed at her levelly. Feeling awkward Gwen immediately said, "You know you don't have to. It was just an idea…" She was stopped from continuing by Ianto saying, "Alright"

She stopped, "Sorry?" He laughed, "Well, like you said. We are both going to be alone why not do something together." She smiled. They both walked out of the Hub together. Gwen with a huge smile on her face and Ianto slipping his hand through hers and interlinking their fingers. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack had woken up and Tosh had been telling him what had happened since he's passed out. Which hadn't been much. He listened to her voice and found it very soothing. He was very aware of her hand holding his and knew she'd been stroking his face before.

"So did you mean what you said?" he asked when silence had descended. She looked confused for a moment before remembering her last words. She blushed and Jack was hit again with how cute he found her. Finally she nodded and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. 

He smiled, "Tosh I…." And suddenly he couldn't say anything. He'd never said these words to anyone. Never thought he'd have to. She had said them to him so simply but he was finding it very difficult to say it back. She however shushed him, "I know" she whispered and he smiled relieved. 

She knew. And he shouldn't have been surprised. She was his smart, brilliant and amazing Tosh. She knew everything. Even how he felt about her. His smart, brilliant and amazing Tosh. Yeah, that sounded right. His Tosh. 

She got on the bed and lay next to him, her head resting on his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her with just a hint of possessiveness. Yes she was his Tosh. 

Forever. Until the day she died. And even then. Even if he fell in love with countless of people he'd always remember her. And all the others he'd fallen in love with. 

Forever. 

A/N: This should make up for the fact that it took ages to finish and post. Sorry for taking so long. I hope that was long enough for an ending. I thought it may have been short when I thought of it in my head but it turned out to be quiet long.

I hope this as a last chapter is alright. I could go on forever but I knew I had to stop it somewhere. Hope you all liked it. Please Review! And don't forget to look out for my other fics that will be on its way now that I am done. 


End file.
